


哭哭啼啼也要当瓜

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 2





	哭哭啼啼也要当瓜

润玉手掌已抚上旭凤胸口，手掌轻松拉开衣襟，露出白皙胸膛，伴着点点的吻痕，润玉手指抚上旭凤胸前红樱，指腹轻柔按抚，旭凤略动，感觉落在脸上的泪水多了些，润玉显然更是伤心，凤眸微闭复睁，已是放弃挣扎，顺从的张开唇任由润玉侵入。  
润玉探舌滑入旭凤口中，津液于口中交换，互相吞咽喉间，手中动作未停，只哄得那红樱挺立，方才顺着胸膛滑下，扯开旭凤的腰带，三两下已剥去外衣。润玉向来爱和旭凤唇齿相连，彼此呼吸交缠，方确定旭凤的确留在他身边，而如今旭凤如此配合，亦激得润玉性起，本是温柔的亲吻逐渐粗暴，舌头缠住旭凤软舌吸吮，舔舐过旭凤口中的每一个角落，牙齿落在旭凤唇瓣轻咬，直至听见旭凤呼吸急促的闷哼，才缓缓温柔下来，退出旭凤口腔，一口一口轻吻着旭凤的唇瓣。  
“旭儿。”润玉轻啄旭凤鼻尖，窥见那双凤眸里的情动，乃至眼角的潮红，才稍稍定了心。可怜兮兮的吻在旭凤下颚，手掌已然抚上旭凤的茎身，被一番亲吻惹的勃起，顶端缓缓渗出清液，弄得润玉一手滑腻，轻轻滑动，旭凤溢出一声轻啜。  
旭凤自迷蒙间瞧见润玉面上似因这声轻啜含笑，暗自恼怒自己太轻易情动，愤愤闭上眼，可下颚间的啄吻停下，下腹间的茎身也被松开。旭凤忽是一僵，忙睁眼，果不其然，润玉跪在他双腿间，又是凄凄哀哀的落泪。  
“旭儿，我错了。我不该逼你。”  
水蓝灵力所成束缚崩散，丝丝缕缕散于空中“旭儿，你回魔界吧，是我错了，我不该伤你。”  
“你不愿留于身边，亦是我之惩罚。”说到心痛处，润玉闭上眼，可眼泪顺着眼角滴落。  
“兄长。”  
“不必说了。旭儿。”润玉皱眉，似是更伤心，旭凤终是忍无可忍，伸手按倒润玉。  
“闭嘴。”润玉诧异睁眼，一双眸红通通。  
“兄长，我早已说过，我们重新开始，自然不会去计较往事。”  
“不过你既要分离，也可，然且先满足了我在说。”  
按在润玉腹间的手掌灵力环绕，瞬间毁去润玉衣裳，另只手掌剥去自己凌乱挂于身上的衣物，赤裸相对。察觉润玉欲起身，手掌用力按住人，嫣红凤眸横了润玉一眼，润玉不敢起身。  
旭凤并双指入口，用口中津液湿润，来回于口中抽插几次才抽出手指，臀部微抬，手指顺着臀丘没入后穴之中，润玉窥见，眼中光亮，止不住起身，却被旭凤握住龙茎，威胁般的握紧，果逼得润玉不敢再动，只一双眼眸盯在旭凤的手指上。  
旭凤仰首深吸一口气，手指已在后穴抽动，手指指腹触及肠道，惊得旭凤手腕一抖，几乎是泄气不欲再动，可眼角余光润玉红通通的双眼和此时盯着他的手指的眼神，无奈心中叹了口气，咬咬牙继续。  
手指没入穴中，柔软肠肉裹住，抽动的有些困难，偶尔指腹摩挲到温热肠肉，温度顺着指腹窜入旭凤心里，惹的旭凤全身热的粉红。须臾肠道松软，旭凤又是并入一指入穴，三指来回抽动，肠道已然湿滑，手指抽出时，甚至有些留恋的裹紧，旭凤鼻尖已冒出热汗，轻轻喘了一声，握在润玉龙茎上的手明显感觉又涨大一圈，甚至茎身青筋凸出，越发的狰狞。  
“旭儿。”润玉忍耐不住的开口催促，得到的是不轻不重的握紧，旭凤抽出手指，人往前挪，双腿分开跪在润玉腰间，后穴虚虚与润玉的龙茎相触，旭凤手掌下滑握住龙茎的底部，身躯微沉，后穴已慢慢将龙茎吃进去，只等旭凤停下时，尚还有一截在外。  
后穴里温热压迫龙茎的感觉已逼得润玉快疯，可旭凤却停住不动，润玉伸手握住旭凤的腰，下身一挺，全根没入，顶端撞到肠道里的凸起，自那点而来的快感逼软了旭凤的腰，口中呻吟被逼出。人已是倒向润玉身上。润玉搂住旭凤腰间，借力翻身将人压在身下，吻急促的落下，龙茎抽出又重重捣入，将旭凤的呻吟都压在吻里，越是模糊不清，就越勾人心魄。  
灼热的龙茎入体，摩擦过肠道，一点点被侵入的不适尽数被体内灼热的温度烧尽，只剩下绵延的快感向旭凤涌来，偏生他用来发泄的呻吟被润玉死死的堵在喉间，就使得那快感不断的烧来，每一次捅入，肠肉绞得紧，退出时又恋恋不舍，旭凤不自觉配合润玉的动作，双腿夹在润玉腰间，随着剧烈的动作晃荡，在润玉下一个深顶里，骤然夹紧，连带呼吸都急促了些。润玉向来知晓旭凤敏感处，更是不依不饶，直冲着那软肉顶弄，肠道逐渐湿漉，使得捅入的动作更加顺畅，润玉扣在旭凤腰间的手掌越发紧，捅入时拉的旭凤撞入自己怀里，肉体碰撞的声音响在栖梧宫里，愈发刺激情欲，旭凤茎身因快感涨的难受，顶端清液不断流出，终在润玉一个深顶后泄了出来，肠肉因这高潮紧紧绞住龙茎，润玉动作未停，在旭凤的高潮中仍征伐着后穴，等旭凤从高潮里回神，咬了仍在自己唇间肆虐的唇瓣，润玉唇瓣稍稍退开些，旭凤方得空能开口  
“兄长，我从未想过逃，亦是心甘情愿留于你身边。”  
话他早想说，却被润玉堵住唇一句也说不出。旭凤看向润玉，见他的兄长眸间晶亮，唇角溢出极喜悦的笑意。  
“旭儿。”  
“我爱你。”  
“兄长，我亦爱你。”  
尾音未落又被堵进嘴里，情事继续。而润玉得了旭凤表白更是兴奋，只捣得旭凤连射几回，昏昏沉沉睡去，方抵着旭凤肠道射了出来。  
润玉伸手将旭凤搂进怀里，温柔的吻过眉眼，眼中早无之前的凄婉，只剩势在必得的欲望和惊天的占有欲。  
他啄吻过旭凤鼻间，唇角绽出温柔笑意。  
旭凤向来心软，弱势以对，方能得到更多的好处  
“旭儿，我错了。”  
我下次还敢。


End file.
